


September 2017 Random Bits

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied Relationships, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Drabbles and snippets from both a drabble challenge and tumblr requests.





	1. Sabine Wren

There was an art to it. One had to choose the materials just right to get the effect that was wanted, and Sabine was the best at this kind of performance art. She could pepper the right amount of metal shavings through the flammables, and when she set it off, from safer vantage points, the city could admire the technicolor flames. She knew just how to layer it all so that it would make exactly the symbol of her freedom and defiance for all to see.

She was a child of Mandalore, marrying beautiful art to needed violence, after all.


	2. Dani & Nola

“Are they really that good for each other?”

Dani can feel that the words are a little more rhetorical than serious, yet she brings her head up to peer at Nola intently.

“They anchor, even as they push and pull. It’s like a planetary system, where each body stresses the others to ground shakes and tides, yet also shields and protects the others from harmful fall out.”

“But are they the right bodies in orbit of each other?” Nola pressed. “They make each other do some of the stupidest, craziest things in the pursuit of supposedly protecting the other.”

Dani shrugged. “I think they are best matched. You’ll see. In the end, they’ll always save each other from the Dark.”


	3. Darth Vader

He didn’t know what he had done when he touched the artifact Aphra had found, but the world changed, breaking around him. When the reality settled, he was staring onto a sand-infested street, between blandly colored buildings that haunted his (Skywalker’s) dreams.

He scanned for threats, and saw one immediately in the shape of a small human boy confronting a Dug, while a Gungan and a Jedi were nearby, a human girl in the background.

How...

No. No questions. Action was his best guard here, before the Sith of this time discovered him and worked to counter his presence. 

Darth Vader had slaves to free, Jedi to destroy, and a Sith to kill. Then, then he would be truly free, and everything would be fine.


	4. Anakin Skywalker

As an infant and youngling, his life revolved around Shmi. Where the mother went, so too the child.

Watto became the primary in his life far too young, pushing Anakin to live in more danger than some human slaves.

Master Jinn broke that apart, and the slave focused his attention appropriately on the Jedi. Only then the Master died, and the student stepped in, locking Anakin into the shaky course centering on Kenobi.

Padmé was the only orbit he chose for himself, and losing her, destroying all of his life in a week, left him only Palpatine holding him tight.


	5. Asajj & Ahsoka

Asajj knelt beside the young woman and awkwardly rested a hand on her back as the heaving sobs continued.

"You love him, as I loved mine," she finally said, as the sobs decreased. "My true master."

"What I saw in my dream, Asajj; it's terrible!"

The elder woman, her heart softened by knowing what she had done for her own master, sighed.

"Then, I guess this is where we part ways, Ahsoka. He needs you. He is alive. That means you have a chance."

"I won't forget you."

"No one ever does, sweetling," Asajj told her to provoke a smile.


	6. Firmus Piett

Piett, having deliberately and methodically crafted the downfall of his superior officer, came face to face with his own mortal peril moments after assuming the position.

Perhaps, he thought in the darkest corners of his own mind, he should have charted his course under a different reigning figure of the Empire.

He shoved that thought aside as cowardice and steeled his spine once more.

Vader was, by all accounts, obsessed with this pilot called Skywalker. Piett would, and could, walk the line of appearing to be atoning for past mistakes, while watching for the missteps such an obsession could bring.


	7. Obi-Wan Kenobi

Not death, but acceptance. The relic of a time long past raised his lightsaber well out of the defense line, all but surrendering, knowing that it would provide time for Hope to escape to where it was needed. His former student would need to be certain it was no trick before turning his attention out.

With grace and peace, Kenobi reached for the Force, letting it flow through him as surely as the blade sliced through flesh. His task was not yet done, he knew, and yet there would be easing.

The Force gathered him close, carrying him to peace.


	8. Bly & Aayla Secura

The war was riding hard on his general, Bly knew. She had come to them as one of the few survivors of Grievous's entrance into hostilities, and she had never forgotten that lesson of mortality.

The crackle of underlying emotions, though, after Maridun, had been palpable, and Bly went in search of her on the medical frigate.

When he found her kneeling on the floor, grief racking her slender frame, he removed his bucket and knelt with her.

The tears falling had two owners, as they shared the grief, forehead to forehead in the ways of both of their kinds.


End file.
